Sparing Match
by VTPM
Summary: A training session between Kakuzu and Hidan. Just an excuse for me to write a fight scene.


Water dripped loudly in the dark, empty room with loud, echoing _plips_.

Eight pairs of eyes watched either impassively or with varying levels of curiosity as the pair in the middle of the room faced each other silently. The eerie quiet didn't last for very long though, as the shorter of the two smirked and reached for the handle of his weapon over his shoulder.

"Well shithead, hope you're ready."

The other didn't react verbally, instead lunging forward with speed that defied logic, aiming a fist at the his partner's jaw.

Hidan's smirk only widened as he drew his scythe and blocked the punch, deflecting his fist with ease before raising his leg to knee Kakuzu in the ribs.

The Falls nin saw it coming however and jumped out of range, but not before dispelling a thread and wrapping it around Hidan's other ankle. He quickly yanked it, unbalancing his partner and send him crashing to the ground.

Smirking, Kakuzu leapt up and aimed a kick for Hidan's head while he was down.

The priest saw the shadow out of the corner of his eyes, barely managing to roll aside as the metal dented deeply where he had been just a heartbeat before.

Hidan pushed himself to his feet and faced Kakuzu again, letting the cable of his scythe extend as he threw it toward the older shinobi, aiming for the throat while Kakuzu recovered from his previous attack. He grinned maliciously as the blades hit their mark.

Water burst from the clone's neck at the scythe's impact, wiping Hidan's confident expression away as an elbow connected with the base of his skull.

Vision flashing black, Hidan fell to his hands and knees. The blackness faded quickly, not not fast enough. By the time his vision returned, a bone shattering kick to his ribs sent him across the cavern and into the concrete wall, leaving cracks along where his spine impacted. He collapsed facedown, but pushed himself to his feet within moments, readying his scythe in a defensive position in time to protect himself from another kick at his torso.

Kakuzu quickly regained his footing and ducked under the triple blades, sweeping his foot toward Hidan's feet to knock him down again.

The zealot had prepared for that, and had carried the swing of his weapon through, embedding it in the wall and using it to yank himself up off the ground and avoid the leg sweep.

Kakuzu glared up in surprise, clearly spiteful of the fact the younger shinobi had been one step ahead of him.

Hidan just grinned and mockingly flashed him a peace symbol.

The Akatsuki treasurer wove his hand signs with lightning speed, the fire mask bursting from his back and turning to face Hidan.

"Fire Style: Searing Migraine!"

Hidan jumped from his post on the handle of his scythe to the rafters on the ceiling, cursing as the edge of his cloak was singed from the close proximity of the ninjutsu.

He landed safely and let out a breath of relief, yanking his scythe from the wall and gripping its handle as it flew up toward him. His eyes scanned Kakuzu carefully for signs of his next move.

After several heartbeats, Kakuzu jumped up to the rafters as well, then lunged forward.

Hidan was quicker in the small space and evaded with ease.

"Tch, you going senile? You should know you can't match against me in a place like this!" Hidan taunted. He frowned when the insult got nothing but a smirk from the other, and realized too late that threads had been hidden in the shadows of the rafter beams. Several of them pierced his body in vital spots; heart, lungs, stomach, kidneys. The rest wrapped tightly around his throat, cutting into the flesh until a thin line of blood began running down his pale skin.

"D-Damn you..." Hidan hissed, pulling at the threads, only to have them tighten and constrict his airways more.

"It might teach you to not exalt so much confidence for once..." Kakuzu replied passively.

"G-Go to Hell, b-bastard..."

Kakuzu just snorted, tossing his body to the floor harshly and jumping down after, ignoring the sharp clang that followed Hidan's body hitting the ground and the fact he was coughing up a bit of blood.

Kakuzu watched him drag himself to his feet, tilting his head to one side at Hidan's barrage of curses.

He wiped the blood from his mouth when he stood, glaring daggers at Kakuzu. "Son of a bitch..."

"Quite complaining and make a move already, moron.."

Hidan snarled and leapt at him, scythe raised for a strike, only to have it glance off Kakuzu's arm that had been hardened through Earth Style.

The Steam nin landed behind him, running to one side to avoid the punch that Kakuzu had turned to deliver to him.

"Good job, shithead, you fell for it..~" He sneered, enjoying the miser's confused look to the fullest.

Hidan had discreetly extended his cable into a loop on the floor, and when Kakuzu turned to attack, he'd stepped into it. Pulling sharply, he snared the Take nin's ankle in the steel cord, unbalancing him enough to buy the time it took to throw the scythe and have it make a scratch on his arm, then return to Hidan's hand.

Triumphant, he raised the blood coated blade to his face, not breaking eye contact as he licked the crimson off the weapon, dying his skin to an unearthly black and white.

The hand signs for the lightning mask were woven before Hidan had the chance the draw his symbol of God on the ground, sending the Yu nin on the run again to avoid the powerful beam of electricity. Kakuzu then released his fire and wind masks, maneuvering them into Hidan's path and making a blockade of raging flames that heated the metal on the floor to high burning temperatures.

Hidan growled in frustration, turning to one side to avoid the fire, only to run straight into the water mask. The sudden splash of water submerging him caught him off guard, and only worsened when the lightning fired into the water, sending agonizing jolts through his entire body for what seemed like an uncountable amount of time. It was really only several seconds before he collapsed to the ground, coughing up water and spasming weakly.

He picked himself up again once the electricity stopped affecting him, clearly not out of fight yet despite all the deadly wounds. He wasn't allowed much recovery time before the fire and wind masks launched another attack.

Hidan made a run for it, but didn't make it far before the fire consumed him. Kakuzu smirked in victory. Then searing pain flashed across his flesh.

The masks immediately stopped their attack to reveal Hidan had used the flames as cover to draw his mark and complete his Curse Jutsu. The burn wounds were transmuted to Kakuzu as soon as the connection was complete.

Pike in hand, Hidan aimed the sharp point at his chest. "Surrender yet, Kuzu~?" He teased, tone innocent but eyes showing a darker expression. Malice. Sadism. Insanity.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and was about to send his thread toward him, planning to either rip his weapon from his hand or drag him from the circle. He wasn't fast enough to cover the distance though, and the sharp pain that shot through his chest brought him to his knees, grimacing at the feeling of his heart stopping.

Hidan on the other hand was enjoying every moment of it. Every time the feeling of death pulsed through his body, it felt undescribable every time. But sadly it was always over far too soon, as Kakuzu's water mask sacrificed its heart to revive him, leaving him feeling unbearably _alive_ yet again.

 _What a fucking disappointment, seriously.._

"Lousy bastard... I'll kill you for that..." Kakuzu growled lowly, standing and taking a step toward him.

"Go ahead and try it! You know you could never pull it off!"

Kakuzu noticed the usual mania in his voice, but there was an underlying tone of misery and depression in the words. The Falls nin had known him long enough to pick up on his emotions, no matter how carefully he attempted to hide them.

The Leader stepped in before anything could escalate into another fight.

"That's enough for today. You're dismissed from further training today."

"Yes Pein..." Kakuzu replied, relaxing and dropping his fight stance, as Hidan did as well and released his jutsu.

They both stepped off the battle floor, giving room for Deidara and Sasori to prepare for their own sparing match.

Once they were settled on the side lines, Kakuzu muttered, "You're a bitch..."

"Hmph... Nothing I haven't heard before."

The silence stretched on for a little while, then Hidan asked, "So, were you impressed? I know I caught you off guard a few times."

Kakuzu snorted. "You still have a long way to go.."

"Maybe, but you didn't deny that you were a little impressed~"

"It was impressive for a dumbass like you."

"Aw, you flatter me."

"Don't let it get to your head. Next time will be different."

"Well, I look forward to it then, seriously!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, smiling faintly. Hidan did get better every sparing match, even if it was only slightly. Honestly, he was looking forward to it too


End file.
